


Charmer

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Harry wonders if his ability to talk to snakes includes the two legged variety.





	Charmer

**Author's Note:**

> Alludes to underage, but no ages are given.
> 
> This is part of a random meme I did... and failed at.

"And for years, I watched paper leap through my cities... my closest, my school. I thought it was just my overactive imagination," Harry said absently as he ran his fingers over the old dusty tomes of the library.

"It never went away, did it? Just like your gift to talk to and charm snakes," Severus asked from behind his desk.

The boy shook his head and looked coyly at the dark and mysterious potions teacher, "Not at all. I wonder if my ability to talk to and charm snakes extends to the two-legged variety."

"Any snake in particular?"

"I have noticed a pale snake with a ferret aura sliding closer to me," he confessed with a wrinkle in his nose.

"Is he not to your liking?" the teacher taunted.

"He's pretty, but the snake I am trying to charm is pale, with dark alluring eyes; that consume your very soul," he replied steadily as he approached the seated man.

"What would you offer this snake to lure him to your trap?" he asked with a slight hitch in his voice.

"He's very cunning, yet kind. He saved me more than once. So, it seems only fitting that I offer my virginity. Do you think that offer would entice him, or should I have some experience?"

The potions teacher reached out and pulled the boy to his lap, "Such an enticing offer. It would be... rude to decline it."

"Good," Harry whispered as he clumsily claimed the older man's mouth and worked to open the crisp robes that Severus always wore.

"However, my next appointment is due. If you wish to continue, find me in two hours."

"How?" he asked as he was gently pushed away.

"You're a smart boy, I am sure you have your ways. Now, away with you, unless you wish to make a similar confession to Miss Brown?"

"I'll find you in two hours," he declared as he straightened his robes and marched out of the office. Tonight, should be interesting.

~Fin~


End file.
